


Reset

by Lerena



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Genocide Sans, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Timelines, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Neutral Route, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerena/pseuds/Lerena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans' thoughts, as he's pondering about his life and his burden...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! So, this is my first OS on this site and about Undertale. I hope you'll like it. Sorry if there are mistakes, i'm french and i'm not quite fluent in english. Good reading !

I don’t know exactly when everything started to restart. Reset. Again and again. Can’t remember. Too many times. Too many timelines. A life where everyone lives. A life where some of them live. A life where everyone dies. Again and again. My own little hell.

I remember every little moment. I could recite it by heart, but the words never come out of what serves me of a mouth. Frisk. When they came out of their hole, I’m never totally sure of the path they’re going to take. Sometimes, they already started to kill. They wiped out everyone in the caverns. Those poor monsters, who can’t do anything against… this.

And Toriel. Toriel who guides them everytime. Toriel who dies, sometimes by mistake, sometimes on purpose. She likes my jokes. In a few timelines, I almost never told them to her. What’s the point? Really, what’s the point?

Frisk is good. Frisk is bad. Frisk is an angel. Frisk is a monster. It depends. It’s hard, sitting by someone who has killed your own brother, someone who can’t remember it… or maybe they can.  It depends. I have to wait to know. Waiting for their arrival. Feeling their LOVE, how strong it is… The Dust, barely distinguishable, covering their body… Even when I don’t feel it, I can’t be reassured. They might not kill now… But they will. Later. In this timeline. In another timeline.  
  
How many times have I seen my brother die? Don’t know. But I care. Everytime. I care. Papyrus thinks he can save them. He thinks they can’t be that mean. Sometimes, he’s right. Sometimes, I can finish my story with my brother alive. I can stay with him until everything starts again. Reset.

Pacifist. Neutral. Genocide. Three paths. Taken again and again, leaving me restless. I remember every path, every timeline. Why? Don’t know.  Not sure I care. It’s just what it is. Can’t do anything about it. Just… live through it. Again. And again. Can’t die. Can’t forget. My malediction. My burden. My existence.

They’re here, in the judgement hall. Sometimes, they know. Sometimes, they don’t. I come and I tell them everything. Have they gained some LOVE? Have they killed everyone? Toriel… Papyrus… Undyne… Mettaton… Every monster… Eh. Monster. Really. As if I don’t know who the real monster is…

It’s them. Frisk. Every Frisk. Doesn’t matter If they’re pacifist, neutral or dirty brother killer. They pretend to be nice. They think they’re better than the others. But they’re not. They’re watching. They’re witnessing. Our demise. My friends’ death. My brother’s death. Again and again. They’re watching and they’re not stopping it. It’s just a game. A challenge. An experience. Something worth of curiosity.

I’m tired. I’m so, so tired. Can’t turn into dust. Can’t find some sleep. Can’t find some rest. I have to play my role. A little smile here and there. My puns. My warnings. Will they even listen to them ? Don’t know. Don’t care anymore.

They chose to play. I’ll do it too. I’ll stop them, as much as I can. Sometimes, they reset. Sometimes, they have such a… DETERMINATION. Scary. Disgusting.  At least, I would feel that if I was still able to feel anything. I’m empty. There’s nothing in me. Nothing, but a shadow of the past. No heart, no SOUL in this ol’skeleton. Just the void.   And a few jokes.

I chuckle a bit. At least, I try. Doesn’t come naturally. It’s hard to laugh when you’re so sad that you can’t even cry. So mad that you can’t even scream.

Another judgement. I know what I have to say. I’ll tell these lines, again and again. I used to think that there’ll be an end to this, but… I know now. They will play with me. With our lives. Forever. And ever. And ever.

“it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you... Should be burning in hell .“

And ever…


End file.
